conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Bay City, Texas
New Bay City (often called Bay City and acceptably City of New Bay) is a city in Southeast Texas and capital of the Allied States of America. The city became the country's capital on 6 December 2010, after the federal government abandoned Houston because of logistical issues. The area, mostly rural, began to urbanize when the Point Lavaco and Point Comfort merged into one municipal area in 2008, since then, development has gone to a record-high. The Federal Administrative Center, which is the actual capital district of the ASA, is controlled by the Superintendent of the Federal Administrative Center, and in turn, the Senate of the Allied States, and not the Mayor or City Council, as it is the primary location of the Allied States Federal Government. The current mayor is Martin Harrison. Etymology The name New Bay City was taken from Bay City, Texas, which is part of the New Bay City Metropolitan Area. Geography The New Bay City Metropolitan Area encompasses the entirety of Matagorda Bay, Texas, however, the city proper itself is mostly located on the Calhoun Peninsula and the Keller Peninsula. The city's coast largely consists of bays, of which Matagorda is the largest, San Antonio Bay the second, and Lavanca Bay the third largest. Having been an exclusive farming community prior to 2008, the city is almost entirely surrounded by farms and flatland, with next to no hilly terrain or forests, giving people from afar an unobstructed view of the city's skyline. Despite being an independent city, New Bay City is almost exclusively an enclave of Calhoun County, Texas. History With the foundation of the Allied States of America in the Six States era, Houston was chosen as the capital because it was, at that time, the most populous city and the center of finance in the nation. For most of 2007, Houston served its purpose perfectly, however with the expansion of the federal government, the need for more headquarters and facilities grew. The legislature was based out of the Houston City Hall, which thus served as the capitol building. Its small size allowed for only committee offices to be based therein, which made the Congress (Senate) meet in nearby convention centers and other venues. This made Houston impractical. The legislature debated for days on whether to build a new government district within or on the city limits, to move to another city, or create a new city to serve this purpose. Although many, many congressmen apposed the idea of an entirely new city because of the massive financial implications it would hold for the city, it passed Congress with a small majority. It was decided that a city would be created halfway between San Antonio and Houston, in the area of Weimar, Texas. The city was to be simply called Capital City. In early 2008, however, extreme resistance to the idea was given by town and city councils in the Weimar area. Although the federal government was about to force the project down and compensate those displaced, KBR, one of the contractors chosen to take the project on along with Turner Construction, proposed the city be moved to the largely rural area of Matagorda Bay. They said it would be a great location for a port and no towns in the area wanted to show resistance. Only weeks beforehand, Point Lavaco and Point Comfort merged into one municipality, which made it simpler to negotiate terms. An agreement was reached. The city wanted free satisfactory residences for all its inhabitants within the city and limits for the city's size were put forth in an effort to not damage the nearby farmland. The Defense Building was one of the first structures to be officially built in New Bay City. Today it is the fully functional headquarters of the Allied States Department of Defense. The city became the official capital of the Allied States in December 2010. Cityscape Architecture Being a newly developing city, modern architecture dominates, however, to ensure diversity throughout the city, other styles such as art-deco and American Neoclassicism are also being used, the latter especially in terms of government buildings. The skyline of New Bay City closely resembles Miami, Florida, with most buildings still under construction. The Federal Administrative Center is the location, and primary center of the Government of the Allied States, the Defense Building, the Edwin Waller Building, and the Hobby Health Plaza are among the government headquarters located in the FAC. Districts New Bay City is divided into nine districts, each which has a representative on the City Council. This is including the Federal Administrative Center, which is ironically governed by the Senate and not by the Mayor of New Bay City. Calhoun Calhoun is a large, diverse, middle-class district, located about seven kilometers Southwest of Downtown at their nearest points. Liberty Heights and North Calhoun border the district to the North. Texas Interstate 5 and Texas Highway 197 join in Central Calhoun Heights. The district is also New Bay City's Southernmost. Neighborhoods of Calhoun: *Aransasville *Bay View *Central Calhoun Heights *Calhoun Square *Kanterbury Northside Northside is a lower-income largely residential district to the Northeast of the Federal Administrative Center, and just East of the Civic Center. This district was built especially to accommodate for the poor. Large government-built projects and tenements dominate this area with surrounding lower-income homes. Although crime here is higher than in any other district, it remains a safe area compared to basically any other city. Neighborhoods of Northside: *Adams *South-Central *Projects West *Projects East *Texas Park Federal Administrative Center The New Bay City Federal Administrative Center (commonly "New Bay City FAC") is the Allied States of America's capital district. The majority of the Allied States Federal Government's headquarters are located in the FAC, including the National Archives, Capitol Building and the Defense Building. The Superintendent of the Federal Administrative Center is the day-to-day governor of the FAC, and also a councilman on the New Bay City City Council, Lewis Wagner. The Senate of the Allied States, however, are in control of the FAC. The Federal Administrative Center is divided into the following neighborhoods: *Embassy Park *Federal Square *Keller Complex Downtown Downtown is New Bay City's business and executive district, and hosts the city's tallest buildings. Prominent features of the New Bay City skyline, such as the under-construction EcruTower, the Municipal Building and BayMedia Center are located in Downtown. Neighborhoods of Downtown: *Commerce *Finance *Salem *Chinatown *Downtown Core *Democracy Island *Lavanca Uptown Uptown is a residential and entertainment district to the Northwest of city center. Next to Liberty Heights, Uptown hosts the upper- and upper-middle class income residences and apartments. Uptown hosts the following neighborhoods: *Rosa Valley *Uptown Hills *Northwest Downtown *Morningside Plaza *Sammy Heights *Airport District *Lone Star North Calhoun North Calhoun, like Calhoun, is an average-income largely residential district, and is located Northwest of Calhoun itself. Neighborhoods of North Calhoun: *Kingsview *Winterside Crest *Huntington *Sawtell Civic Center The New Bay City Civic Center is largely home to the city's shopping and next to Uptown, the nightlife. Normal housing is located in the Northern areas of the district, with more apartments and complexes to the center of the area. The Civic Center is average to high-income. The city's largest malls and many popular clubs are located throughout the neighborhood. Neighborhoods of the Civic Center: *New Bay City Concourse *Mall District *Verona *Market Liberty Heights Liberty Heights is the upper-class largely residential district in New Bay City. It is bordered by Calhoun to the South, North Calhoun to the West, Downtown to the North, and Matagorda Bay to the East. Liberty Heights is the least populous area in New Bay City. Neighborhoods in Liberty Heights are: *Liberty Glen *Kentwood *Statesbeach *University *Richman Port of New Bay City The Port of New Bay City is an industrial trading hub, which is still largely under construction. The Port lies to the East of the FAC. Neighborhoods in the port are: *Harbor City *Port of New Bay City (the actual port) *Vinegar Cresent *Resheda *Midvale Education Schools The New Bay Independent School District (NBISD) has 110 campuses that serve as magnet or vanguard schools—specializing in such disciplines as health professions, visual and performing arts, and the sciences. There are also many charter schools that are run separately from school districts. In addition, some public school districts also have their own charter schools. The New Bay City Metropolitan Area is home to hundreds of private schools, many of which are accredited by Texas Private School Accreditation Commission recognized agencies. The New Bay Area Independent Schools offer education from a variety of different religious as well as secular viewpoints. Further education The New Bay City Metropolitan Area hosts one public research university and two private universities. The New Bay Metropolitan University of Technology is the second largest university in Texas, only second to the University of Texas at Austin. The other two private institutions are the University of New Bay City, and the Metropolitan Center for Further Education. Dozens of smaller colleges are located throughout New Bay City. Culture Sports The City of New Bay is involved in almost every major sport in the Allied States. The Bay Phoenixes represent New Bay City in North American Baseball Tournaments, and national baseball matches. The Matagorda Runners are the city's football team, as well as one of the largest and most popular in the Allied States. Media New Bay City is served by the Bay Today, its only major daily newspaper with wide distribution. The EcruFox Corporation owns and operates the newspaper. The city is served by NBPTV (New Bay Public TV) as its public television station, and public radio station, NBFM. The New Bay Metropolitan University of Technology operates NBPTV, but NBFM (New Bay FM) operates independently. NBPTV (Channel 8) is a UBS member station and NBFM is an NRC member station. Both stations broadcast from the BayMedia Center. Law and government The government of New Bay City is made up of the Mayor, and nine members of the City Council. The Mayor of New Bay City is Martin Harrison, a Democratic-Liberal elected earlier on in the construction of the city. Mayors serve a three-year term, and council members serve indefinitely until others are elected by their respective district or personal resignation. In the case of the Federal Administrative Center, New Bay City is quite unique. The Superintendent of the Federal Administrative Center governs the FAC and is also a city councilor, however, does this only as a managing job. The Senate of the Allied States, the federal legislature, dictates how the FAC is administrated, decides on the budget of the Superintendent, and also creates and regulates traffic and other laws of less significance. Crime Crime is surprisingly low currently in the New Bay City Metropolitan Area. Being one of the Allied States' largest cities in terms of population, this is an uncommon thing to see. Many speculate that this is because of the current levels of activity in New Bay City, with the large amounts of construction and planning projects all around the city. The New Bay City Police Department is responsible for law enforcement within and directly outside the city limits. Transportation The City of New Bay Transportation Department operates the city's rapid transit system, the local bus system and the ferries moving through Matagorda. The rapid transit system in New Bay City is known as New Bay City Metro Network, or the Metro Net, the local bus system is known as New Bay City Commuter Bus System, or just the CBS. This is the most widely used, before the Metro Net. The transit system connects to the Textrain at New Bay Central Station, which commutes between San Antonio and New Bay City, via Victoria. The Metro Net only operates within the metropolitan area of New Bay City. The Matagorda International Airport is the only major airport serving New Bay City proper, and is still under construction. One smaller airport, Midvale National Airport, which has finished construction, lies to the North of the city. Texas Interstate 5 enters the city from the North into Uptown from San Antonio, and ends when it becomes Texas State Highway 197, which runs through the majority of the Calhoun Peninsula. Texas Interstate 6 begins at Central Junction and runs through the entire city until it leaves near Palacio, into Houston. Texas State Highway 200 connects New Bay City and Corpus Cristi. The Texas 196 runs largely parallel to the I-6 and ends near Palacio, where it joins with the I-6. Traffic is known to be worsening throughout the city. Environment New Bay City hosts a total of 10 large parks, and dozens of smaller onces, excluding the several government malls in the Federal Administrative Center. The nearest and only industrial zone is located to the South-East of the city proper - the Port, which is expected to be one of the cleanest ports in North America, making New Bay City one of Texas' cleaner cities. The water treatment system which is in development of New Bay City is expected to be one of the best in the country. Energy-efficient green office buildings are the primary types of buildings being constructed in the city, and organizations must pay significantly more if they decide to build a conventional building. Future With the rapid expansion of New Bay City, the population is expected to rise by at least 2,000,000 within the next three years. The New Bay City skyline's construction is also progressing well. City planners have stated that they want a combination of New York and Miami to be seen when looking at the city. EcruTower is expected to dominate the skyline for the foreseeable future. International relations Notable headquarters *Okay Corporation - Defense Building, Federal Administrative Center *GeneTas Industries - Defense Building, Federal Administrative Center *EcruFox Corporation - EcruTower, Downtown *Airbus (Regional Headquarters) - Airbus Building, Downtown Sister cities * Dallas, Texas * Houston, Texas *Montevideo *Corodoba *Trieste See also *Centurion City Category:Allied States of America